


Bliss

by Nymeria (Lungbarrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses, Castiel Seducing Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Seductive Castiel, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/pseuds/Nymeria
Summary: Based on the prompt: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/gifts).



It was starting to get common Cass going with them on a hunt, specially since he started to spend more time on Earth than upstairs. Nowadays, the angel’s power was starting to return to its normal, although he was still far away from being as powerful as he was before. Despite everything, though, he was a hell of an extra help on the field. But if Dean was completely honest with himself, the angel’s mojo was not the only reason why he was glad Cass was there. He could, of course, keep denying it as long he wanted, but the pounding in his heart totally betrayed him, especially when the angel all of a sudden started to touch his freaking _lips_.

Usually, Dean would say something like: “Woah, dude! Personal space!”, but the act was so freaking intimate and at the same time so sexy, the hunter just paralyzed and tried not to kiss the angel’s fingers while he kept going on _caressing_ his mouth.

“You’re hurt.” said the angel as a matter of explanation. Dean, still in mute mode on, felt when the little pain suddenly went away, indicating his friend used his healing powers to cure his bruised lip.

“You’re sure it’s okay healing me like this? I mean, you’re still recovering your mojo, aren’t you? Maybe you should save it for more serious wounds.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. It’s a minor thing, it won’t affect my powers at all.”

Dean was trying to keep track on the conversation but somehow it was getting harder maintaining his focus with the seraphim’s fingers on his lips. He was adding a sweet pressure on them and the hunter’s mind started to digress wondering what if Cass’ lips were touching his instead of his finger. Cass was tracing his lips, looking at them with such marvel and the bastard didn't seem to even notice what he was doing. The whole situation was so sensual it was almost a torture to the Winchester.

Dean wanted to ask him what exactly he was doing, but he was afraid the moment would be broken if he said anything. So he decided to do another thing instead: he tilted his chin toward the angel and just kissed him. He was not sure if it was a good idea, after all, Cass probably was not doing it in order to seduce him, this was not like him. But the younger one simply could not resist it. Cass, intentionally or not, was provoking him.

For a moment, he feared the angel would reject him and tell him he misunderstood his actions, however before he could ponder it any longer, Cass was kissing him back, and boy… The angel was a hell of a kisser. When did he even learned it? And how could he be so freaking perfect in absolutely _everything_ he did? Okay, Cass was a damn angel, but it was unfair to him. Now he would want to kiss that wonderful mouth every freaking day and what if Cass was not on the same page as him?

“Woah, that was…” started Cass, after they disconnected their lips, both a little bit breathless.

“Yeah…” Dean agreed.

“So what now?” asked the angel, insecure.

Dean didn’t know what to respond to that question, but he ventured:

“Date?”

Cass probably could feel the hunter’s insecurity as well because he smiled to him. Dean relaxed a little bit under that rare and gorgeous smile.

“I would love that.” the angel answered.

Dean smiled, Cass smiled. They likely looked as two dorks, smiling at each other like that in the middle of the bunker’s living room, but they didn't find it in themselves to care. It was a blissful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
